Eskapate!
by AdryKoizumiPataki
Summary: ¿Una boda arreglada? ¿Confusiones divididas? Ah! que paso con mi vida!  REVIEWS! hxa  altura/2 al cuadrado... eso que? jajaja ah! los amo!
1. Chapter 1

**ESCAPATE**

**14 de noviembre **

Si alguna vez te ame, si un día en verdad me quisiste… Por favor, no me hagas más daño… por favor.

Un día como cualquiera, iba caminando por el parque, ya había pasado mucho tiempo de cuando solo pensaba en cierto chico, de hecho, ahora me da gracia pensar en el amor que le tenía. Lo amaba mas a él que a mí, creo que ya he madurado y me he dado cuenta de que todo era una mentira, no lo amo…

¡A quien engaño con eso!

Amo a ese cabeza de balón, lo amo como si fuera un amor de un día, lo amo como si estuviera casada con él desde hace mucho. Lo amo, a mi cabeza de balón… lo adoro

-¡Helga!- La voz de Phoebe me despertó de mi trance, estaba ida, en las nubes, soñando con alguien que para mí no percepción, estaba detrás de mí- no camines con tu mente en las nubes, en una de esas te atropellan y no quieres saber las consecuencias.

- Si lo se Phoebe.- ya había pasado mucho mucho tiempo de todo aquello y según esto cada quien había cambiado de trayectoria, no me puedo explicar, como es que Phoebe, Gerald, Lila y Arnold llegaron a rodearme pero ese recorrido a solas había terminado en una salida con amigos.

Si, dije Lila… y no, no es mi amiga, pero es la dulce novia de Arnold y no puedo correrla así como así, tenía que comerme ese coraje que tenía en el estomago y seguir mi camino.

No saben todo lo que soporte viendo a Lila y a Arnold tomados de la mano, besándose a cada rato, demostrando su amor con pequeñas estupideces como un dibujo mal hecho o una carta con mala ortografía, me daba rabia y envidia de solo pensarlo…

Bueno, al fin de ese día todos a su casa y yo, como consecuencia a la mía. Llegando a ella, me sorprendieron mucho… pero de mala gana. Al entrar lo primero que veo y escucho es a mi hermana, me abraza, me besa, me grita, me llora… en fin, es Olga, que más podría decir de ella.

En segundo lugar tenemos a mis padres. Si, Bob y Miriam. Unos grandes, inteligentes e importantes personas de la compañía de mi padre (claro… son los creadores dé)

Es curioso como en un corto tiempo, el negocio de Bob se incremento hasta más del doble de ganancias. Había empezado a salir nuevas tecnologías con eso de los celulares y uf… para Bob, fue un milagro.

Y por tercer lugar y último, ahí, al final del pasillo, sentado muy cómodamente estaba la persona que me haría pasar la peor etapa de mi vida: Emmanuel.

Si, Emmanuel, un joven de pelo negro, ojos oscuros, alto, guapo y de buenos modales. Según esto es de mi edad o un poco más grande. Es amigo de Olga (Amigo de Olga= Enemigo mío) ya que la conoció como maestra y hoy estaba en mi casa jodiendome la vida ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi? En fin, la historia está un poco así: Fui a visitar a Olga (obligada por mis padres) y nos presentaron, desde primer instante me calló mal y todavía me callo peor cuando mis padres hablaron con sus padres y arreglaron una boda… ósea ¿¡Estamos en el año del caldo o porque la boda!

Esto me causo un severo dolor de cabeza y tuve que optar por huir de ese lugar, robar un poco de dinero de mis padres y regresar a Hillwood.

Una experiencia terrible.

¡Ahora, estaba invadiendo mi casa, comiendo mi comida y hablando con mi familia! No lo soportaría

En fin, regresando al tema inicial. Emmanuel era un chico que en verdad me caía mal y me veía con cierta cara de estúpido que me tenía un poco inquieta.

- ¿Qué haces aquí tonto?

- Bueno, pues vine a ver a mi rubia de ojos azules.

- ¿Tu rubia?

- ¿A caso ya se te olvido que nos vamos a casar?

- Jaja si claro, como no… sigue soñando Emmanuel

- Helga, por favor, no te hagas del rogar más. Ambos sabemos que hay algo que nos une y que hace que esta atracción sea más intensa cada vez- Lo barrí con la mirada, lo mire extrañada y me levante de donde estaba.

- Bien, me voy a mi cuarto.

- Pero hermanita bebe, no te vayas, la noche es larga.

- Si, pero la escuela mas. Olvidas que mañana tengo escuela y si Emmanuel va a ir, creo que tiene que irse a dormir por igual. Hasta mañana.- Subí las escaleras ignorando la voz de mi padre que me gritaba y me encerré en mi habitación. Creo que todos ya estábamos acostumbrados a esa rutina de: "te estoy hablando" y el "No te escucho".

Me cambie, me puse mi pijama y antes de ir directo a la cama, fui a mi armario a leer un poco porque, a veces, leer en frente de mi altar de Arnold me tranquiliza los nervios y me hace dormir tranquila…

**15 de noviembre **

Desperté poco a poco, abrí los ojos, los talle, me senté en la cama y me estire… cuando pude notar, en frente de mi había una presencia… una persona… ¿¡ARNOLD!

- ¡Arnold, tonto cabeza de balón, que haces aquí!

- Jaja, vine con Gerald y Phoebe a verte… pareces un poco enferma

- ¿A verme? ¿Y la escuela? ¿Cómo?- mire el reloj y casi me desmayo al ver la hora ¡LAS 4 DE LA TARDE!- Pero… porque nadie me despertó… mi reloj…- Arnold puso su mano encima de mi cabeza y admito que me sentí relajada, rio un poco (con esa sonrisa encantadora) y se acerco a mi

- Calma Helga… no pasa nada- me sonroje, me puse nerviosa y trate de sonreír también, creo que no lo logre por la expresión graciosa que puso

- ¿Qué crees que haces pedazo de tonto tocando a mi princesa?

- ¿Qué…?- Arnold volteo y al voltear se sorprendió por ver ese chico que hizo reales mis pesadillas, ya saben quién.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a tocar a mi dulce damisela?

- ¿?

-¿?- Arnold y yo nos quedamos mudos ante tal… ¿Actuación? Bueno, el punto es que me dieron ganas de romperle el hocico a ese tonto. Y dicho y hecho me abalance sobre de él pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo Arnold me abrazo rodeándome con sus brazos, no tanto de cariño, si no con fuerza para no hacer una estupidez. Puedo decir que me dio vergüenza, me dio risa y a la vez enojo. Estaba llena de enojo porque no me haya dejado golpear a Emmanuel, de risa al ver la cara de tonto que puso Emmanuel al verlo abrazado sobre mi blanca piel (traía pijama pero estamos consientes de que me acababa de levantar) y me daba vergüenza al sentir sus manos rodear mi cintura caliente de las cobijas.

- Como… que crees que… pero… como es que te atreves a tocarla estúpido.

- ¡Emmanuel! No soy de tu propiedad ni soy tu muñequita de porcelana para que me andes presumiendo con medio mundo. Soy Helga y no necesito que arreglen una boda para saber que amo a alguien, el cual mi querido amigo, no eres tú.

Reaccione a los poco segundos de haber dicho la última frase y me tape la boca con tal cara de espanto que me puse pálida.

- ¿Helga…?- dijo Emmanuel con una cara más tonta que la de Arnold, el cual estaba más tonto que… bueno, los dos estaban como pasmados. Poco a poco Arnold me fue soltando y dejo salir una pequeña risita (la cual me disgusto)

- ¿De qué te ríes cabeza de balón?

- Bueno, de que no te imagino ni enamorada- me enoje mucho- ni casada con este pobre diablo. Te mereces algo mucho mejor Helga.- No respiraba, lo sé, sé que no respiraba. "Algo mejor…" ¡no! En verdad no sabía que pensaba, esa mirada tentadora de un beso, me dejo callada. Sin aire… me dejo con los muros abajo.

- Arnold yo…

- ¡Arnold!- maldita voz chillona, llegaron Lila, Phoebe y Gerald, los últimos dos se echaron a reír por cuan patética escena y Lila, solo se quedo callada y parpadeo un par de veces antes de hablar un poco seria, dejo de ser esa cálida y dulce vocecilla, convirtiéndose en una expresión fría (y aterradora por parte).- ¿Nos vamos?

En fin, ese había sido un día demasiado raro… algo confuso pero a la vez lindo. Despertar y ver al amor de tu vida frente a ti no pasa todos los días.

Emmanuel… no se qué hare contigo pero mientras tanto, escapare de ti pase lo que pase.


	2. Chapter 2

**16 de Noviembre**

Es sorprendente el cambio tan drástico que paso en mi vida en tan solo una semana o menos. Fue algo en verdad extraño, entre el cambio de actitud de Arnold (una tan encantadora y cautivadora), la llegada de Emmanuel a mi vida y los notorios celos de Lila hacia mi persona, no sabía qué hacer. La princesita me barría, me veía de arriba para abajo, rodeaba los ojos al acercarme y naturalmente fingía ser perfecta cuando Arnold se acercaba. Bueno, todo cambio de un día para otro y yo todavía no me acoplaba a ninguno de los nuevos modos de vida.

- Bien chicos… ahora quiero que me hagan un escrito. Cada quien hará un poema, una narración o lo que se les ocurra y lo leerán en frente de la clase. Empiecen- el profesor nos indico que debíamos comenzar y todos nos concentramos en nuestras cosas. No quería poner nada muy meloso ni estúpidamente cursi pero quería lucirme un poco así que opte por dejar ver mi talento una sola vez, y así me puse a escribir como loca hasta hacer una obra maestra

Al terminar mi hoja lucia algo así:

Helga G. Pataki…

Solo un beso  
>Solo quiero que me des un beso el cual jamás olvidare y con el que no me quedare sola<br>Solo un beso  
>Un beso que me haga dormir por las noches y que me regale aliento de vida<br>Solo un beso  
>Un beso que seque las lagrimas que mojan estos ojos que te ven todos los días<br>Solo un beso  
>Solo quiero un beso que me prometa que volverás<br>Porque esta noche estaré pensando en ti  
>Y sé que no está bien, porque sé que no volverás<br>Y sé que no está bien esperar algo que no pasara  
>Pero mientras no lo hago estoy en la oscuridad<br>Quiero que seas el arcoíris de mi vida y el eclipse de mi noche  
>El consuelo de mi corazón y el pañuelo de mis ojos<br>Todo el día estoy pensando en cómo encontrar mi presencia con la tuya  
>Porque me gusta oler el aroma de tu piel<br>Porque me gusta oír la voz que me da vida  
>Porque me gusta ser parte de tu vida<br>Toda la noche estaré pesando en ti  
>Y aunque no me creas yo te amare otra vez<br>Y aunque me mientas leeré tu mirada  
>Y aunque no me veas, siempre te cuidare<br>Porque para eso estoy yo  
>Solo quiero un beso que me ayude a vivir<br>No se te pudo olvidar todo lo que hicimos juntos y si se te olvido  
>Solo quiero que sepas que a mi corazón no...<p>

Bien, no era el mejor que pude hacer pero para mí era perfecto y representaba todo lo que sentía. Según yo la clase casi terminaba así que no daría tiempo de leerlo, para mi mala suerte, la elegida para leer el suyo fui yo.

- ¿Pero porque yo?

- Helga, tus poemas son…

- ¡Cállese!- me sonroje y tome mi hoja para después empezar a leer. Mientras más leía, las caras de mis compañeros más dudaban que fuera mío pero a la vez, más se llenaban de sonrisas_.-… Solo quiero que sepas que a mi corazón no…-_ había sido una tortura para mí pero valió la pena, todos me veían encantados y al escuchar los aplausos tuve que cerrar un ojo haciendo una mueca graciosa por el sonido, jamás había tenido la atención de tantas personas positivamente. Había 5 casos especiales que me dieron risa.

Rhonda por su parte no lo creía y solo tragaba saliva y se ponía con la espalda recta

Lila, la cual aplaudía y sonreía pero en su mirada había celos y odio hacia mi pequeña creación

Phoebe que aplaudía con una euforia y de vez en cuando volteaba a ver a Arnold y me sonreía aun más.

Gerald… se quedo atónito, ni me veía mal ni bien, de hecho, ni me veía, estaba tan entrado en sus pensamientos que ni a una mosca se fumaba

Y Arnold… nunca lo había visto tan sorprendido, ni siquiera cuando lo de… lo de… lo de Industrias Futuro. Sonreía y aplaudía pero en vez de adoración, en sus ojos veía un celeste (no una lagrima) que yo había visto muchas veces en Phoebe con Gerald o viceversa. En Lila y en EL cuando empezaban a andar ligeramente sonrojados y en mi… cuando hablaba o veía a Arnold… ¿Amor? ¡Jajajajaja! Si, como no, hazte ilusiones Helga, estás loca. Ese tonto cabeza de balón te ama, ni yo me lo creo

- Dejen de aplaudir por favor-me susurre a mí misma, la alabanza bajo y me cruce de brazos volteando la mirada a otro lugar, ocultando mi sonrojo- por favor, solo es un poema

- Si ese es solo un poema de Helga no quiero imaginarme un libro de ella- comento Harold por primera vez pensando con razón.

- ¡Bah! No es nada… solo son palabras- todos (casi) voltearon a ver a Rhonda y luego rodearon los ojos sonriéndome A MI. Normalmente esto era al revés pero ahora… estaba en un sueño.

-Jum, dejen de estar de lame botas tontos, solo son palabras, así que no me miren con esa expresión ¿Ok?- replique caminando a mi lugar

- Claro Ángel Rubio de ojos Azules- se holló en voz baja de la boca de Arnold, pero no tan bajo como para que no lo escuchara

- ¿Qué dijiste cabeza de balón?- lo mate con la mirada y esto hizo que se pusiera nervioso.

- Na-nada Helga, solo que… luego te digo- lo mire molesta pero al dar la vuelta sonreí. Me senté en mi lugar y desde ahí empecé a arrojar papeles sobre la cabeza de Arnold, volteo enojado pero al ver mi rostro tranquilizo los hombros y sonrió volteando de nuevo a su cuaderno.

Ese día no vi a Emmanuel si no hasta llegar a mi casa; me recibió con un abrazo y un "querida, como te fue" sentí un poco de pena por él al responderle tan fríamente ¡él se lo había ganado!

- Am… pues me fue bien y mas porque creo que mi verdadero amor me está correspondiendo… - vi su rostro triste y no lo soporte- Animo zopenco, jamás dije que estaba segura- me abrazo de nuevo- ¡Pero tampoco dije que te amaría!- esto causo un poco de risa en los dos y subí a mi habitación como si nada. ¿Qué me estaba sucediendo?

_Yo… tengo que escapar de mi misma antes de que solita me delate y empiece a acabarme de adentro para afuera. Escapare de mi otro yo, y eso me dará tiempo para pensar que hacer cuando llegue el momento de destaparme…_


End file.
